Pixelated
by Epicsunset
Summary: Court wakes up and finds herself stranded in the world of Minecraft, a game she plays with her best friend. Faced with the horror that she's all alone in a world she's only ever played in as a noob, she must now find her friend Katie, an experienced player, but that's only if Pam is there with her, unless it's a dream? If so, can she wake up from this nightmare?
1. Paranoia Day 2

Court eventually woke realizing she had managed to sleep somehow during the night and was now facing the early morning sky just before dawn. She yawned, stretched drowsily and started to tear down her chest and mined down a bit her little shack before grabbing some cobblestone and made a furnace with her crafting bin. She cooked her rabbit, but she knew to wait till she had more food to eat it.

When the sun has risen and she could hear whatever mobs were outside were being set on fire, she went ahead and started on taking down her house. Prepping herself with a sword in hand, she looked around again but saw no one. Disappointed, she knew she would have to continue looking for Pam if she could. Otherwise she might as well just continue to survive till this nightmare was over.

As she walked, Court tried to remember what had she been doing right before she woke up on the ground supposedly yesterday morning. When no memory came to mind she shook her head and continued on. Her goal for the day was to head to a very tall mountain. If she could go to even higher ground, there was a chance she could find Pam easier.

Unfortunately Court wasn't paying attention and fell through a hole in the ground.

"Oof!" She groaned the wind totally knocked out of her. When she was able to breathe easier she got up and dusted herself off, and looked up. It was a short ways up and was about to start heading up when she saw a creeper pass by the hole. She swallowed and decided to risk the cave, and pray to Herobrine that no mobs would spawn in the cave with her.

Sword at the ready she pressed on, luckily as she passed through she found some coal and a few pieces of iron. The next chance she got she'd have to make some torches and when she got enough some iron armor. If Pam was here she'd probably already be working on a castle or a farm. Pam had played for a lot longer and was able to utilize her time a lot more efficiently than she could.

Court froze when she heard the hissing of a spider. She swallowed and took a breath for bravery hoping that it was above ground and not lurking around a corner. She turned another corner, and there was a spider. Luckily it was just the back of it so she quickly hid and blocked herself in a cubby hole and waited while the spider skittered over. Suddenly the spider looked at her and she stiffened despite knowing nothing could get to her. The spider seemed to hiss and stare at her for a few long minutes before going on it's merry way.

Relief flooded her and that's when Court realized, if it was true what they say bout dying in your dreams and dying in real life, then she feared the possibility of dying in this world. Would she actually die or was it possible that age could respawn?' When Court was sure the spider had gone, she took down her cubby and traveled on. At last she saw daylight again and continued on to the mountain.

She finally found a waterfall and deciding that this would be an opportune time, she undressed herself placing her stuff on a sand block behind the waterfall and hopped in, scrubbing off the dirt and grime from the day before. While her back was turned a chill went up her back as if she'd was being watched.

Court looked around and saw nothing. She shook the idea away, she was just paranoid. If Pam were here, she'd be laughing at her or trying to freak her out further. Thinking about her best friend allowed to be more at ease. She finished her bath, and redressed before heading out once more. It was getting dark now and as she headed towards the mountain she saw light. With some hope she followed it and found a torch, and then a few feet further was another.

Court grew excited, she remembered that Pam always left a trail of torches where she went, and she wondered if Pam went to a hill because Pam knew that's where Court would go, and placed the torches there for her to follow. Then another thought hit her. What if this was a Multiplayer Mode? Was it possible this wasn't Pams house but someone else's entirely? Well, she resolved, it wouldn't hurt to try.

She climbed the blocks leading up and breathed easier when she got to a landing and then froze as she saw a skeleton only a few feet away. It saw her and she shrieked in shocked and let go without thinking. She fell down several feet and hit another landing and crawled inside an enclave a few blocks in and high, and weakly placed a few blocks to hide herself. She passed out and when she awoke she ate her chicken and carefully destroyed the wall, feeling better. It was heading into sunset now, so she had to get to the top of the hill as soon as possible. She quickly climbed to the top, and found that it wasn't Pam's.

It was just an abandoned house with no sign of life residing inside. The cobblestone house was covered in moss with spots and part of a wall missing from creepers who'd spawned and exploded there. Court sighed in both relief and disappointment, but knew she might as well loot it. She looked through the house, and found a few chests with leather armor and food and some iron tools and sword. At least it would last longer than the wooden sword when it broke. Court then fixed the house up enough to sleep there tonight. She pulled the covers over herself, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Clues Day 3

Court awoke early in the morning and dressed into her leathers and checked that everything was in her inventory. She left the wood deciding to use the rest of her wood axe on more trees. However she did use her last pieces of wood to make a sign and wrote: To TwilightFrost, (since it was her friends screen name just as her own was Epic sunset.) Looted this home, trying to find you. You know the places I'd usually go. I don't know of you'll even find this but if you do then hopefully I'll still be in the area. - EpicSunset I took the bed then left. I stood atop the mountain and tried to think. When Pam and I played where did she always say it was good to build on? Water! That's right she always built her house on water near the marshland. I looked around, I saw a hint of mah land in the far distance, it would take a day or so to get there, but it was her best chance. So she began to descend the mountain and head in the direction of the marshland. As she walked she did pull out a book an unnecessary treasure she had looted from an empty bookshelf. It had been empty so she decided at lunch time she'd chronicle her journey so far. She got pretty far by the time lunch came around and then pulled the book out. Dear Pam, today is my third day in this world. I have so much to tell you when I find you, so I'm going to write it out here. I then proceeded to relay the events of the past 3 days. When I had finished eating my cooked pork I set out again. By the time sunset was setting in, she stopped for the night, built a house bigger than the one before and slept through the night.


End file.
